


Smol Fite Club Gets A Couch

by Skyeec2



Series: Gamer AU [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, Multi, New Couch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sometimes you just have to admit enoughs enough and get yourself a nice, new couch.





	Smol Fite Club Gets A Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Smol Fite Club is the name of this ship. Cause they're all smol and ready to fite. I love them and this ship and this AU. Is my favourite. I give it kesses.  
> A neat pic of a couch was shared to the Discord and this came about after we yelled about it for a moment.

Genesis stared down at the broken, well-used couch in his living room. It was well-passed its last legs, Genesis didn’t know how long they’d owned it or even if Cloud had brought it new or second-hand, but it was dead now.

Well, they could definitely afford a new couch now. They’d probably be able to afford a decent one just from their stream funds alone, and a new couch definitely counted as something they’d need for streaming. They needed somewhere comfortable to stream, after all and an uncomfortable couch would only get complaints from everyone.

So, he got onto his computer and started searching through the local furniture places in search of something good to meet his needs. Eventually, he found something that would suit their needs perfectly, a long couch that would also fold out as a futon. It was as long as a mattress and would easily fit everyone on the days where he and Cloud streamed with Aeris and Sephiroth.

And it would be perfect for Rosso’s and Cloud’s insomnia, give them a place to lounge and sprawl out when they couldn’t make it to bed anymore. He’d even be able to come out and nap with them after a nightmare, their current couch currently wasn’t suited for the three of them together when dreams wouldn’t let Genesis sleep.

Decision made he found a colour he liked, a nice, soft beige that wouldn’t clash too much with their mismatched apartment, and bookmarked the sight to shove it at Cloud and Rosso when they got home tonight, Cloud from his delivery and Rosso from the club she worked out.

That wouldn’t be until much later tonight though, until then he had a project pitch to look over.

* * *

 

Cloud returned home before Rosso did, slumping onto the couch as if he didn’t even notice the broken springs poking through the cushions. Genesis sighed at his partner’s exhaustion, bringing him over a plate of dinner just getting done in the microwave.

“Welcome back, love,” he greeted, leaning down to press a kiss to the other’s forehead. “Eat up, alright?”

Cloud hummed, but sat up to eat. Not quite with him yet, but getting there. Genesis left him to the couch, returning to his laptop and the pitch of someone who was in way over his head. He liked pitches like this though, ones that showed passion and promise if only they had a bit more polishing, obviously a dreamer’s first piece. He liked picking apart the false and mistakes to give back along with his refusal; the best ones took his suggestions to heart and came back later with better products that he loved having in his theatre.

It was just, _getting_ them there first.

Rosso returned home as he was wrapping up his analyse, he heard her coming up the stairs and started reheating her dinner for her. Cloud had his headphones in, eyes closed on the back of the couch, relaxing after having returned home. Hopefully they’d both feel up to coming to bed tonight, lest they be reduced to the broken couch.

Rosso was more conscious than Cloud was when she entered, ignoring the tired form on the couch and heading straight towards where Genesis sat. She leaned down and curled a still sparkling arm around him, greeting him with a warm “good evening darling.”

“Hey,” he returned, pressing his mouth to the glitter that lingered on her forearm. “Dinner’s in the oven, then I’ve got something I want to get your opinion on.”

“Ok,” she breathed, pulling herself away from him and getting her plate and cutlery before returning to him. “Is it good?”

“The potential is,” he answered, saving his response before sending it back to the would-be writer. “Still rough and in need of polish but hopefully they’ll be the kind who listens and not the kind that’ll hound me for weeks asking for another revision. There are too many of them popping up now.” His words ended in a groan, he hated when that happened. Hated it so much when people didn’t take the hint or listen to his critics and insisted that if he ‘just took another look’ he’d find he’d been wrong the first time.

She hummed softly, butting her shoulder against his own in a way that was comforting, a sign of solidarity and a silent ‘I’m here’. “You said you wished to show me something?” She asked before taking a large bite of her food, uncaring for how she appeared as she did.

“Mmhm,” he hummed in agreement, bringing up the website he’d bookmarked earlier to show her the couch. “The couch is breaking, I want to get this one to replace it.”

She blinked, flicking through the photos of the couch, before humming herself. “I like it,” she offers, turning her gaze to him. “It looks like it could fit everyone. It would be nice not to have that spring digging into my hip anymore.”

“And the cost?” He asked, knowing that would be the only thing that derailed their decision. It _was_ a bit of a pricey piece of furniture.

“We have quite a bit saved,” she shrugged, the decision finalized and made. “We can afford a more luxurious couch.”

Cloud stumbled over to them, slumping over the back of Rosso’s chair and resting his chin on her crimson hair. “What’re you guys doing?” He asked around a yawn, twining his fingers through Rosso’s own and holding her hand securely.

“We are deciding to buy this couch,” Rosso answered, lifting his laptop enough for Cloud to clearly see what’s on the screen.

“Cool,” Cloud breathed, nuzzling his nose in Rosso’s hair. “I’m gonna go lie down now.” He declared into her strands.

“I’ll be in in a minute,” Genesis said, taking his computer back from Rosso so she could finish eating.

Cloud made a noise of agreement before leaving them both and making his way into their bedroom, stripping as he went.

“How about you?” Genesis asked Rosso as he started to shut down his computer, closing programs and starting the shut down process. “Coming to bed?”

“I need to take a shower first,” she answered with a shrug, taking another bite. “I’ll see how I feel after that.”

“Alright, love,” Genesis said, kissing her softly before leaving her to finish dinner and wash the last of the sweat and glitter from her skin.

* * *

 

They had the new couch a week later, delivered right to their apartment and sitting perfectly in the centre of the main room. It was perfect, they had to rearrange things a bit when they wanted to lie it down flat, but they’d expected that.

Genesis found himself lonely one night, neither Cloud or Rosso were able to sleep that night and were streaming something in the main room. He pulled himself from bed and out to the main room, settling himself outside of the camera’s focus and returning Rosso’s soft greeting with a tired one of his own.

Cloud was singing the praises of whatever game he was planning, apparently, they had very accurate Chocobos and he was very happy with them. Rosso’s fingers tangled with his own on the mattress and stayed there as Cloud drew her into a question.


End file.
